One of a Kind
by DesireThieves1412
Summary: Rex meet a girl that also has no memory of her past and offer to help her but what will happen if both his past and her are connected and why her memory lead them into strange situation. ( not really good at summary)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first Generator Rex story so I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex but I do own the OC Taylor Night **

Chapter 1: Who is she?

BANG!

"Hello everyone as you can see behind me there is another E.V.O attack. Wait it just in Providence came to handle the problem" said the reporter.

The ship hatch open and a boy flew out of it with mechanical hands that flew fist first into the E.V.O.

"Yea! In your face … faces E.V.O" yelled the boy.

He has orange goggle with red/orange patterned jacket. His shirt is blue and white with two orange rectangles on his right chest and black pants with blue pattern. Also with blue gloves with orange cuff and black and blue shoes.

"Rex Stop playing around and finish the E.V.O" said the men with a green suit and black tie and sunglasses.

"Why not Six, just because the E.V.O is big it doesn't mean that it stro"… before Rex can finish his sentence the giant E.V.O slap him through the office building on the eight floor.

"Ouch ok it strong."

Rex built jets on his back and flew of the office building then quickly changes his arm into a sword.

"Doesn't mean he quick"

Rex attacks the E.V.O and made it land on it back but that wasn't the end the E.V.O start fighting against Rex.

"Oh no seem like the kid having some trouble" said the chimpanzee with a yellow and blue clothes on with laser pistols on his back.

"He'll be fine" said Six but after Rex slice the E.V.O in half it made itself into two.

"Oh you think he find now "said the chimp as both jump out the ship try to make the fight a little fair.

"Bobo watch out!" said Rex when the E.V.O spit out acid goo his way.

Bobo dodge "why do they always aim first at the monkey?"

"Who knows maybe it like you" said Rex while dodging every attack except one that made him flies into another building.

Bobo laughed "no I think it like you more."

While the fight continues someone was watching nearby on top of another building that was not damage by the E.V.O.

"Wow that got to hurt should I help or just watch him flies into another building or two" the girl thought.

Rex flies into different buildings; same goes with Bobo and Six.

" ok … ok I help but I got to say seeing guys flying into building is so funny at time said the girl while she leap off the building and landed in front of Rex.

"Hey get out the way or you get hurt" said Rex while the E.V.O forms back into one.

"Why do people always say that said the girl when she moves a piece of a brick wall in front of them to shield themselves from the acid goo?

" I mean really a person stands in fronts of you to save you and they just say get out the way, believe me I wouldn't jump in front of you if I didn't wanted you help you" said the girl.

"Don't be fool I can handle this situation by myself" said Rex.

" oh really who was the one who was slam into one, two , three about seven building so far said the girl counting ever building that was destroy by Rex being thrown into.

Rex yelled "it wasn't seven it was only six; the first one didn't count because I was toss through a window.

"Yea sure" said the girl rolling her eyes.

"Just sit back and watch"

The E.V.O attack again but the girl dodge and ran up the E.V.O arm.

"Ok now calm down and let me see if I can help you"

The girl touch the E.V.O and the E.V.O start to attach itself but the girl dodge each one and the E.V.O fell down in defeat. Rex jump and stare at the girl next to the men who reverted back.

Six walks up to Rex with Bobo.

"Did she….."

"Yea….."

"She just won against the E.V.O" said Rex

"Who is she "said Six.

"I don't know she just appear out of nowhere and defeated the E.V.O" said Rex while he walked up and cure the E.V.O.

"Wow" said Bobo

"She should join us "said Rex.

Six raised his eyebrow.

"What … it be cool to have someone I can talk to at Providence. I always have to sneak out to go hang with Noah" said Rex while walking up to the girl.

The girl walked from the scene so she won't bring any attention to herself.

"Wait! Who are you?" said Rex.

The girl stopped and turns around to look at him and the crew around him.

"You know that another thing people usually ask me seriously no new material and you know what I tell them."

"What?"

"A dream" said the girl waving her hand in front of his face.

"You didn't see anything."

The girl starts to run away until Rex built his bike and drove it right in front of the girl and stop her.

"Wait it fines nothing going to happen" said Rex trying to calm the girl.

Six grab the girl arm and said "we want you to come with us."

The girl snatch away "why should I come with you"? Then the girl stomach growls.

"You may be hungry and we have pizza" said Bobo.

The girl got on the ship in a flash and fastens her sit belt waiting for the other.

"Well I guess is it pizza I can visit the place."

They made their way to Providence; he group walks into a science lab towards a woman with bright green eyes and dark brown hair which was in a bun. Wearing a white lab coat, an orange turtle-neck top with a gray skirt and black boots.

"Hi guys how was the E.V.O mission "said the women.

"Doc this girl stop the E.V.O" said Rex while pointing at the girl with pizza hanging out her mouth.

The girl wave and try to chew her food.

"Hi my name is Dr. Holiday, what your name"

The girl smile and nod at the doctor.

"She won't tell you "

"Why not"

"I ask her the same thing but she just turn away "

"Well did you guys introduce yourself first?"

The guys look at each other and shake their head

"So rude" said the girl eating the rest of the pizza.

"We rude you eating the rest of the good pizza and you calling us rude" said Bobo.

"Details, details "said the girl waving her left hand away while using her right hand to whip the pizza sauce with a napkin.

"I'm Rex and this is my partner/ sidekick Bobo. Also this is Agent Six but you can just call him Six.

"Now was the hard" said the girl.

"A little" whisper Bobo while he shakes the empty pizza box that only has crumbs in it.

The girl took off her hood and shows her black hair that goes down to her back that had brown streak in the front, with brown eyes and average height and pierce ear studs in them.

"My name is Taylor"

"Taylor Night"

**A/N: Well that it for the first chapter. Please review and tell me if you like it. The next chapter well be here soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Here the next chapter. Thanks for still reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex**

Chapter 2: I Don't Remember

"Ok now that we know each other where did you come from" ask Six.

The girl stare at him for a moment then look back at Rex.

"Is he usually straight forward like this" said Taylor while pointing at Six. The others nod.

"Yea but…"

"Where did you come from?"

"How you learn those moves?"

"Can you do anything else?" asked Rex.

"Whoa …whoa stop with all the question"

"Ok I can't answer you if you keep asking question one after another" said Taylor holding her head in pain.

"Sorry "said Rex when he starts scratching his head and smile.

"Ok then …. Who are you" asked Dr. Holiday while she walked near the rest of the group.

Taylor looks up at the doctor and shrugs her shoulder.

"I don't know "said Taylor with a smile on her face.

Everybody look at the girl confuse.

"What you mean you don't know "asks Rex

"That just it I don't know I only remember as far back as of 3 days" said Taylor holding up three fingers at them.

Bobo, Six, Rex and Holiday look at the girl with sad faces.

"So you have amnesia" said Dr. Holiday.

The girl nods her head.

"You two are meant to be huh kid "said Bobo.

"Huh'' said Taylor with a confuse look on her face.

" I can't remember my past either; it mostly my childhood that I can't remember but everything up to me meeting Six I can remember clearly" said Rex.

Taylor smiled "I guess we are a like but the only thing I remember is waking up in the middle of a forest".

"That great you should stay here "said Rex

"Huh it great that I don't remember or it great that I woke up in the middle of a forest" said Taylor with a smirk on her face.

"No I mean"

"Don't worry I'm just kidding'' said Taylor while giggling at Rex relieved expression.

Six look at Taylor.

"Is their anything else you can do?"

"Yea wanna see"

Six nodded his head and watch the girl.

Taylor smiled at Six and then stares at Bobo.

Bobo start floating in the air.

"Whoa why I'm flying"

"Are you doing that? "ask Dr. Holiday

"Yea but not only that I have control over the element"

"Hey that nice and all but you think you can put me… "

Bobo fell down to the ground.

"Gently"

"Weird I never knew and E.V.O like you" said Dr. Holiday.

"Huh what an E.V.O?"

"Wait you fought it but you didn't know what it was" said Rex.

"Like I told you I only jump in front of you to help you out "

"Yea thank for that I got to admit you are good"

"You... you welcome" smiled Taylor.

"You want the long version or the short" said Six

"Please shorten it I don't really like long stories if it not that interesting"

"An E.V.O is mostly an infected person" said Dr. Holiday.

"Infected person?"

"Yea there was a massive explosion released nanites into the atmosphere, infecting every living thing on Earth. These nanites randomly activate inside their hosts, mutating them into monsters"

"But aren't you an E.V.O Rex "said Taylor.

"Yea but there is some who look like humans like you '' said Rex

"Oh ok so you go around to stop them and cure them right"

"Yea but there are some who are incurable"

"Oh what you do with them"

"Well you're truly stop them then we put them in the petting zoo and try to figure out a way to cure them"

"Oh cool"

Taylor looks out the window and saw the sun setting then gave out a big sigh.

"Ok well I guess I have to go" said Taylor while walking away towards the door.

Rex grabs Taylor hands.

"Wait where you going"

"I don't know"

"Don't you have a place to stay?"

"No … I mostly travel to place to place"

Rex looks at her sad

"Don't get me wrong I enjoy it sleeping under the stars"

"Why not stay here with us"

"No Rex I don't belong here plus I'm trying to found out my past "said Taylor letting go of his hand.

Six walk up to Taylor.

"We travel many different places and have great equipment here and we may come up with some clues on who you are"

Taylor look at Six to hear him out.

"Why Six you want me to stay here as well"

"As long you assist us with our work".

"You should accept the offer Taylor who knows how much more information on your past we can find and you never know you and Rex may have a connection with each other" said Dr. Holiday.

Taylor looks at Rex and blush a little.

"You know both of you having amnesia and all"

"Right! "said Taylor snapping out her thought.

Bobo smirk and whisper to himself "now I sense I pinch of romance this will be interesting"

"You say something Bobo" said Rex staring at him

"Just saying that she fit right in"

"See even Bobo thinks you should stay"

"As along she don't keep eating all the pizza I'm find having another trouble maker around"

Taylor looks at them and smiled

"You guys are sweet ok I stay but you have to keep your promise that you help me out just like you doing with Rex "

Six nodded and Bobo and Dr. Holiday smiled

"I guess now we need to find a place for you to sleep" said Dr. Holiday.

"Don't worry I know a room" said Rex.

Rex walked through the corridor and opens a room across the hall from his and Bobo room. Taylor walked into the room and look around.

"This room can do "said Taylor.

"Well night "

"Night Rex, Bobo"

The boys walk out the room and the door closed

"Did you choose this room to be close to her or is it that you worry" said Bobo with a huge grin on his face.

"It nothing like that it was just the only room that wasn't being use ok "said Rex

"Yea sure kid if you need me I going to sleep night "said Bobo while walking into his and Rex room.

"Yea me too''

Rex looks behind him and stares at Taylor room door for a while then walk into his room.

**A/N: Well that it I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be here soon. . Please review and tell me if you like it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the last chapter I hope you enjoy this one better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex**

Chapter 3 – Welcome to Providence

The next morning Rex and Bobo knock on Taylor door but there was no answer. The boys look at each other than knock on it again calling out her name but still no answer.

The door open and the boys saw an empty room and bed.

"I guess the girl didn't wanted to stay after all" said Bobo while leaving her room and walking to the main area of Providence.

"Why not? We offer her help to regain her memory said Rex following Bobo.

"I don't know"said Bobo. When the doors open Bobo raise up his right arm and sniff himself then sniff Rex.

"It's probably because you smell."

"What! oh no my friend the only one who smell here is you. How long was it since you took a bath?" asked Rex.

"Hey this smell here is a work of art. It took a long time to smell this way and I take pride of it"

"Let me guess three week"

"No four "said Bobo while crossing his arm against his chest.

The guys walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps they notice a girl with black pants and a red and white shirt with short sleeves , with black boots that came up to her knee.

"Who that?"

"Don't know maybe a new providence recruit" said Rex staring at the girl until she turn around then notice that the girl was Taylor.

"Hey guys" said Taylor when she notice them in the room.

"You still here" smiled Rex.

"Of course I said I would"

"We just came from your room and you weren't there."

"Yea Dr. Holiday took me shopping in the morning, EARLY in the morning, to get me some new clothes" yawn Taylor then flinch when she heard Dr. Holiday voice.

"Well did you wanted to keep wearing those old run down clothes you had on the other day" said Dr. Holiday while walking up to them with one hand on her hip and the other holding a clipboard.

"No believe me I'm grateful but why so early."

The doctor smiled at Taylor and continues with her work. Rex looks at Taylor and notices something around her neck. A blue and silver jewel pendent hanging down in the middle of her chest.

"I remember you wearing that when we met"

Taylor looks down and lifts it up.

"You mean this I found it"

"Where"

" Remember I told you I woke up in the middle of the forest, well this pendent was laying right next to me so I just instantly pick it up and put it on." said Taylor walking up to Rex and show him the back of the pendent.

"See that... it has the named Taylor Night on the back of it"

"Do you usually pick up and wear things you see off the ground if so that a bad habit" said Bobo

"What was that…? Oh right... look Bobo"

Taylor pointed to the table that had a full box of pizza on top of it. Bobo walked toward the table.

"Is this for me?"

"Yea because I ate all your pizza before"

"Okay I official like you" said Bobo as his eyes glow staring at the pizza and eating the first slices."

Taylor smiled and then went back talking to Rex.

"So at the beginning you didn't even know your real name"

"Nope, I still don't but I feel connected to this name so I thought it was mine"

"And if it not"

"Then I still keep it"

Six walked into the room and told Taylor that White Knight wants to speak to her. Rex and Six show her the way to a room down the hall. When Taylor opens the door everything in the room was white and the only thing in the room was a big TV screen hanging on the wall. Taylor walks in the room and a pale man with a white suit appear on the screen.

"You must be the new recruit Six told me about" said White Knight.

"Yes my name is Taylor"

"Well you already know what we do here right"

"Yes sir"

"That good do you have any question?"

"Yea just one"

"What is it?"

"Do you get out much "

"No"

"I can tell … ok just wondering" said Taylor while Rex was laughing in the background.

When they walked out the room alarms went off

"Whoa what is that loud noise for" said Taylor covering her ears.

"It tells us that there another E.V.O attack" said Six while running toward the ships

"Let's go Taylor" said Rex while running behind Six.

Taylor follow the guys and aboard the ship. The ship took them into town and saw a giant E.V.O attacking buildings.

"Great now you can see me work"

"Oh don't forget I did when you was being slam into different buildings Rex"

"Well that was an off day for me"

"No not you... Taylor will be doing this one on her own" said White Knight when he appear on the ship computer screen

"When she takes it's down that when you cure it Rex" said Knight when he disappear from the screen.

"What" yelled Rex?

"He everywhere isn't he" said Taylor

"Yea pretty much" said Six

"That creepy "shivered Taylor

The hatch open and Taylor looked at Rex.

"Don't worry Rex you seen only half the things that I can do" said Taylor while jumping out the ship.

Taylor put both of her hands together then quickly separated them making fire appear from her hands and attack the E.V.O. The E.V.O fell down from the attack and got back up but before it made it's move Taylor touch the ground and made a whole in the street tripping the E.V.O in it. Ending the fight before it even began. Rex and Six saw the fight and walked out the ship while it was landing.

"How was that" said Taylor

"Good didn't cause so much damage"

Rex cured the E.V.O then looked at Six from the comment he made.

"Hey I don't make that big of damage" said Rex

Taylor laughs at Rex then walked back into the ship headed back to Providence. Taylor was laying in her bed thinking about the day until a knock on her door. Taylor opens the door and saw Rex.

"Hey Rex what up"

"I want you to meet someone"

Rex took Taylor hand and snuck her out of Providence then built a bike.

"Hop on"

"Are we supposed to leave?"

"Don't worry about it I always do this?"

Taylor smiled and hop on the back of the bike then Rex drove off. They arrive at the park and saw a boy their age with blond hair wearing green jacket with a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes playing basketball.

"Don't worry he cool "said Rex while taking Taylor to him.

"Hey Noah"

Noah catches the ball and saw Rex.

"Hey Rex what up"

"This the girl I was telling you about her name is Taylor"

Noah walked up to Taylor and hold out his hand and Taylor shook it and smiled  
"Hey "

"Hi so do you two always come here to play "

"Well it not really playing if you winning all the time" said Noah

Rex snatches the ball away from him.

"Let see then "said Rex

"Want to play Taylor' said Noah

"Sure but don't be sad if I beat both of you guys "

The game started and Noah was in the lead until Taylor snatch the ball and made the basket.

"Wow"

"Told you ... she amazing"

Taylor laughed until a red and black hole appears behind her.

"Breach" yelled Rex

Taylor turns around and was pulled into the whole by a robot looking wolf. Rex and Noah chased after her but before they can go through the portal was closed.

**A/N: That the end and the next chapter will be here soon. Please review and tell me if you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here the new chapter. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex **

Chapter 4- Abysus

Rex and Noah stare at the spot where Taylor was taken and couldn't believe how things was going so good turn wrong in a blink of an eye.

"What just happen" ask Noah.

"The Pack just kidnap Taylor" yelled Rex while looking at Noah with a shock expression.

"I know that but why, what does The Pack want with her anyway."

"I don't know but we need to tell Six about this" said Rex but before he can warn Six on what just happen he appear.

"Rex. Where is Taylor?"

"The Pack took her."

"So that mean."

"Yeah Van Kleiss."

"Let's go."

**Abysus**

Taylor was push out of the portal and entering a place that she never seen before. The skies were crimson red and the only building she see from the entire destroyed land look like a castle.

"I know you guys may get this a lot but I'm still going to ask where the heck am I."

"Abysus" said the robot looking wolf.

"Now come with us so we can introduce you to our leader."

"Great, first I was introduce to a cool boy and now you taking me to your leader, what a day I'm having so far" said Taylor while following the wolf.

While walking into the castle she sees a man with black and gray hair, a golden mechanical right arm and red eyes. While walking closer the man looks at her from top to bottom then had an evil smile on his face.

"Creep" said Taylor while stopping to the stairs.

"How dare you say..." but before the green lizard with a vertical head and crystalize left arm finish his sentence the man speaks.

"Don't worry about it Skalalmander I know she really didn't mean it"

"Oh but I do "said Taylor with a smile on her face.

The man walk's up to the girl then bow.

"My apologies for taking you away like that but I couldn't wait any longer to meet you Taylor. My name is Van Kleiss and this is my home. I see that you already met Breach, Biowolf, and Skalalmander. "

"Yeah I have, so what do you want"

"I see you the type that get straight to the point"

"Well you can say I got it from a friend"

"Well I want you to join us"

"Us?"

"Yes we are called The Pack"

"And why you want me to join you"

"Taylor the things you can do are great but you can do so much more."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know or ... You don't remember"

"Remember what?"

Van kleiss smiled he force his right gauntlet through Taylor stomach. She let out a scream then tries to push him away.

"Taylor inside you is a power that no one ever has possessed. Ability even the Gods can't control but you can."

Taylor kept screaming until a mechanical hand appear and punch Van Kleiss into a wall. Taylor opens her eyes from the pain.

"Rex" said Taylor when fell unconscious in Rex arm.

"Oh Rex, you're here" said Van Kleiss while he dusting off the rock he smash against too.

"What you want with Taylor?"

"The same thing we wanted for you and still do."

"Now I know I hit you to hard, she won't ever join you guys."

"She would if she wants to know who she is."

"No" said Taylor while getting up from the pain.

"Providence said they will help me, so I will stick with them and plus you guys don't even know how to treat a lady"

The pack attack Rex, Six and Taylor but she was too weak to fight or even stand.

"Rex we have to retreat for now" said Six fight off Breach and Skalalmander.

"I know but how" said Rex fighting off Biowolf.

"I have a little energy to do this " said Taylor while she kneel to the ground behind Rex and made the castle shake, causing the rocks from the ceiling to fall and block The pack and Van Kliess from them so they can escape.

While they run toward the ships E.V.O was attacking them as well but Taylor didn't have any energy left to help Six and Rex. So Rex handles the E.V.O while Six carry Taylor in the ship. When the ship took off Rex built jets on his back in flew in the ship before the back hatch was close.

"We made it out" cheered Rex until he saw Taylor unconscious again on the floor.

"Will she be ok Six?"

"Yea, we'll have Doctor Holiday take a look at her when we head back to Providence. Rex nodded his head and touch Taylor forehead.

"You be fine Taylor."

Back at Abysus Biowolf and Skalalmander move the rocks out the way.

"Sorry Van Kleiss but they have escape" said Biowolf.

"No matter, we get her and Rex too.

**Providence**

Taylor was still unconscious lying on top of a metal table, while doctor Holiday was analyzing her.

"She seems fine by what I can tell but something is strange."

"What is it" said Rex.

"Her nanites are different from the usually type."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she different from all the others that you cure Rex."

Taylor slowly open her eyes and sit's up. She look around and see Rex, Six, Holiday and Bobo.

"Good morning sunshine" said Bobo while sitting on a ledge near the table.

"Hey" said Taylor while trying to get off the table.

"Don't move so much "said Rex while helping up on her feet but sit her back down.

"What happen" said Six.

Taylor sat still to focus her thoughts then shake her head.

"It still kind of hazy but I remember Van Kleiss saying that he knows me.

"Yea, apparently he knows everybody" said Rex.

"He also said that I have power that no one but me can control, what do that mean."

"I don't know but if Van Kleiss interested it's not good."

"Congratulation kid you ended up on a crazy guy Christmas list" said Bobo.

"Lucky me" said Taylor while getting up off the table and walk to the roof of Providence. Rex follows her.

On top of the roof, Rex saw Taylor gazing at the sunset.

"What a perfect view" said Rex.

"Yea it is."

"Are you ok?"

Taylor nods her head. Rex sat down next to Taylor.

"You know I remember you saving me as well."

"Oh really, do you also remember me beating up those E.V.O"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"But thank you for saving me."

"Anytime."

Taylor looks down at her feet while Rex stares at her.

"Are you sure you ok."

"I really want to know what so special about me, even if it something little I don't care."

"You will."

"But what if it takes a long time or what if what I'm searching for it not what I want it to be."

"Well then it doesn't matter."

"But."

"Taylor your past doesn't make you who you are as a person, that what you do yourself."

Taylor stared at Rex then smiled.

"When did you become so wise?"

"It a gift likes my looks, brains and strength too"

"Also being a show off and conceited."

"Hey!" said Rex while turning to face Taylor, she quickly gave him a hug and whisper in his ear then got off the roof and went back to her room.

"you are amazing Rex."

Rex smiled "you too."

He left the roof and headed back to his room. His phone rang.

"Hello"

"Rex did you get Taylor back"

"Yea Noah."

"How is she?"

"She fine"

"That good so what's up?"

"Nothing but the doctor holiday said that Taylor is different from other E.V.O."

"How that"

"Don't know for sure but knowing doctor Holiday she'll find out soon."

It's was night time and everyone was asleep. Taylor was sleeping in her room and having a dream.

"Where is she?" said the 1st guy.

"I don't know "said 2nd guy.

"Well find her" said the 1st guy.

"We have to get away "said a girl with long black hair.

"Where are we going" said Taylor

"There they are. Get them" said the 1st guy.

"Run Taylor run" said the girl. The girl fell down while running. Taylor looks back and tries to help the girl but the men was after them.

"Taylor listen to me you have to run and don't look back" said the girl.

"But why? I don't want to leave you"

Then group of men was getting closer.

"Go Taylor run"

"But"

"RUN!"

Taylor starts running as fast as she can and start crying. Then she trip over the log and saw a bright light shining on her. Then before she can see what had happen Taylor woke up quickly out of her sleep.

"What was that" said Taylor telling breathing hard in her bed.

"And who was that girl?"

**A/N: That the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy the next one will be up soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex**

Chapter 5- The party

The next morning Rex, Six, Holiday and Bobo was being debrief in the meeting room by White Knight on the huge computer screen.

"We discover that a group of E.V.O is going to attack at the banquet tonight."

"But usually E.V.O doesn't take sneaky action like this….. Unless." said doctor Holiday.

"Unless someone telling them to do so." said Rex

"But who is calling the orders? "ask Six.

"That what you guys are going to find out." said White Knight

"You, Rex, Holiday and …."

White knight looks around of the room through the screen.

"Where's Taylor?"

Everybody looked around and the shrug their shoulder until Taylor dash into the room and slide across the floor and stop right in front of the screen.

"Sorry I'm late" said Taylor after she let out a big yawn.

"Didn't sleep well "ask doctor Holiday?

"No, I keep having nightmares."

"Well, Six will tell you what just happen" said White Knight until the screen went off.

"What were your nightmares about" ask Rex.

Taylor told them about her dream.

"Wow that bizarre" said Bobo.

"Isn't it and I kept having the same dream every night."

"That don't sound like a dream to me" said Rex.

"Then what is it?"

"Probably a piece of your memory coming back."

"Well if it is, it not good one but anyway what was the mission about?"

"We go in, find out who calling the order of the E.V.O attack that going to happen and take him down" said Six.

"Sound good to me so where we going?"

"To a party "said doctor holiday.

Taylor looks at doctor holiday and shook her head.

"No way, I don't like fancy party."

"You been to one" ask Rex.

"No."

"Then how do you know you don't like it, if haven't been to one" said doctor holiday.

"She has a point there kid "said Bobo.

"I know she has a point but I still don't want to go and beside I have nothing to wear."

"Don't worry we find something" said doctor Holiday.

Taylor pouts knowing anything that she says not going to get her out of it.

"Fine I go but I'm not going to like it."

"Don't worry Taylor I won't like it either" said Rex.

"Why that?"

"Because I'm going to be disguise as a waiter …. Me a waiter."

"And what about you Doctor Holiday."

"You and I are going to be the invited guests at the party, white knight already send me two invitations for it."

"Lucky us and what about Six."

"I'm not going in, while you and holiday keeping watch on the inside, I'll be sneaking in the back trying to find information around the house."

"What, why he gets the easy job" complained Taylor.

"Because Six is not a people person" said doctor Holiday.

"So if I be anti-social as well, will it get me out of this."

"No" said doctor holiday while pulling Taylor with her.

At the party everybody was at their position.

"Man why I have to wear this monkey suit" said Rex.

"Watch it kid, not all monkey dress so tacky "said Bobo while he is with Six.

"What are you doing here, go out and serve the champagne to the guest ….. go" said the Chief.

"Ok … Ok I'm going" said Rex while getting push out the kitchen with a tray full of glass champagne.

When Rex walked around the ballroom floor he saw doctor holiday wearing black heels and a long black dress.

"Wow doc you look nice" said Rex while serving her some champagne.

"Thank you Rex."

"Where's Taylor."

"She said she was going to the bathroom ...oh wait there she is."

Rex turned around and saw Taylor wearing a long dark red strapless dress with red heels with her hair curl and down.

"Hey Rex" said Taylor shyly.

"Wow."

"I knew it, I look weird don't I "

"Of course not, you look beautiful, don't she Rex" said doctor holiday.

"Yeah... you do" said Rex shyly while staring at Taylor.

"Thank you."

"So did you found out anything from the kitchen Rex "said doctor holiday.

Rex shook his to get back to reality.

"No, they more focus on the party than anything else."

"Me too …. On my way back, the other guests was whispering on where the host of the party was."

"Wait, the host not here" ask doctor holiday.

"Nope and no one even knows who he is."

"That weird" said Rex.

"Hey waiter a glass of champagne" yelled the guest.

"I think that man calling for you Rex" giggled Taylor.

"Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away."

"WAITER CHAMPAGNE "yelled the guest a little louder.

"I don't think its working" said Taylor with a grin on her facing staring at Rex irritated expression toward the guest.

Rex took a long sigh and walk to the other guest. Doctor Holiday and Taylor giggle at Rex then went back to work. While was in the ballroom, Six and Bobo enter through the second floor window and take a look around on the top floor. They walk through the hallway and Bobo spotted Rex.

"Wow the kid was right, he does look ridiculous."

Then he spotted Taylor and Holiday.

"But the girls clean up nice."

"Let's go, whe don't want to get caught" said Six while sneaking further down the hall, until he saw a room that was halfway open.

When he peak in he saw Van Kleiss and Biowolf talking.

"Now that we have what we need, we can leave "said Van Kleist holding up a disc.

"What about the guests downstairs" said Biowolf?

"Get rid of them, I just need them as a cover."

Six continue to listen in until Bobo tap his shoulder.

"Quiet, I'm trying to listen. "

"We have a problem here."

Six turned around and saw Skalamander and two other E.V.O behind him.

"What do we have here" said Van Kleiss when he open the door.

"If you're here that mean Rex is here and so is Taylor, isn't they."

Six pulled out his swords while Bobo pulled out his red pistols. While Bobo is firing his pistol at the E.V.O, Six was trying to get to Van Kleiss but Biowolf got in his way.

"Tell Taylor and Rex that I'm sorry we couldn't meet face to face but I have urgent matter to attend too" said Van Kleiss while escaping into one of Breach portals.

In the ballroom Rex was still serving some drinks.

"Is this edible champagne?"

"I don't know" said Rex until an explosion happening up stairs making all the guests run out the door.

"Finally some action" said Rex while dropping his tray and runs up the stairs with Taylor and Holiday.

E.V.O's was coming out Breach portal and attacking Bobo and Six.

" Hey now, that not fair " said Taylor while she looked at the E.V.O who was on top of Six and Bobo and made them fly across the room then run towards Six.

"Yeah, you guys were having fun up here while I was down there serving drinks" said Rex while fighting against the other E.V.O.

Doctor Holiday pulls out a gun and start shooting them until one was behind her back that was about to attack.

"Doc behind you" said Taylor until Six stop it in a second.

"Um never mind" said Taylor.

Taylor saw Skalalmander and Biowolf.

"Awww, leaving so soon."

Then she lifts them up and pin them to the ceiling.

"I guess not"

The fighting against the other E.V.O ended and Rex cure each one of them.

"Where Biowolf and Skalalmander" ask Six.

Taylor points up to the ceiling.

"Nice" said Rex.

Before the group can ask them any questions Breach appear then disappear taking the rest of The Pack with her.

"Their gone "said doctor Holiday.

"That Breach girl scares me sometimes" said Taylor.

"Why because of the extra arms or the abnormal personality" said Rex.

"Neither, the popping out of nowhere and disappearing, it's creepy but kind of reminds me of White Knight" said Taylor.

Rex thinks about then nods his head.

"You know your right."

"So what did Van Kleiss want" ask Doctor Holiday.

The gang went upstairs and looked at the computer in the office.

"Van Kleiss save something off this computer" said Six.

Rex walked up to the computer and touches it, revealing what was last seen on it.

"What is Project X" ask Rex.

"Project X?" said Taylor when she heard that named her head was in pain.

"Does it show anything else" ask Six.

"No, Van Kleiss must have deleted the rest of the information" said Rex.

Taylor head pain was getting worst then she felled to her knees. Everybody turns around.

"Taylor what wrong "ask doctor Holiday.

"I don't know but that name … that name "said Taylor in pain until a flash of memory appear to her. She saw the name appear on the clipboard in a lab where she was playing in with the girl that appeared in her dream.

"I've seen that name before but I don't know what it is" said Taylor while she tries to stand up as her pain slowly fades away.

Rex helps her up and then all walked out the office room. Then when Taylor look up she saw the girl from her dreams standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"It you" quietly whisper Taylor.

"Who are you "asked Six thinking it's another E.V.O.

The girl didn't pay any attention to Six but continue staring at Taylor.

"You're still alive" said the girl.

"You're the girl from my dream "said Taylor.

"What that the girl" said Rex.

The girl started to run and Taylor quickly follows her but lost her after a while. Six, Rex Holiday and Bobo finally catch up to Taylor.

"That was the girl from your dream "ask Doctor Holiday.

"Yeah."

"It seem like she knows who you are Taylor" said Rex.

"And I think I know her, she maybe the key to getting my memory."

**A/N: That the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy the next one will be up soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

**Chapter 6- Road Trip**

Back at Providence Rex, Bobo, Holiday and Six was discussing the situation in the lab.

"So now what" said Bobo?

"What do you mean" Said Rex.

" well Taylor just saw the girl from her dream and she thinks that she can tell her about her past, do you think that the kid going to go out to find her or stay with us."

"Well it's her decision on what she going to do next, who are we to stop her" said doctor Holiday while looking over her notes." Don't forget, she only here to get some help finding clues about her past and she did."

Rex was walking out the room until Six stop him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going talk to Taylor."

"Rex, if she leave, you know you can't stop her, right" said doctor holiday looking his direction. Rex nods his head and continues walking toward Taylor room. Taylor was in her room looking up at the ceiling thinking. "What should I do?"

Rex knocks on her door and there was no answer at first because she was in deep in her thought but she broke out of it when he knocks on her door again. Taylor got up and opens the door.

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Really this room not that big that you couldn't hear me."

"Hey I was lost in my thought and can you blame me after what just happen." She said as she walked back to her bed letting out a big sigh. Rex walked into her room and sat on the floor near her bed.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"You know I been asking that same question and coming up with the same answer."

"What."

"I don't know" said Taylor while she falls onto her bed sitting up.

"Why don't you go and find her?"

"Because I don't know where to start looking."

"Then why don't you start with the forest you said you woke up at."

"Because I don't know which forest I was in."

"Then how about …"

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something because you are asking a lot of question to make me leave?"

"No it not that, it just if I had this opportunity like this to find out who I am I be searching like crazy."

"Your right but I finally have a place to come back to and I don't want to give that up and plus like I said before I don't know where to start."

"Yea home sweet hole right."

"So you do understand." She giggles then laid out flat on her bed." I need a place to clear my mind."

Rex thought about then stands up with an idea. "How about a road trip."

"To where exactly."

"Anywhere. When I need to clear my head I just start riding my back to anyplace it takes me. So how about we can do that.

Taylor stands up and looked at Rex.

"That's an idea but what about Six and White "keep popping up out of the blue and acting like a creep" Knight."

"Don't worry about it. The E.V.O hasn't been attacking as much and if they do the Providence guys can handle it."

"And what if they can't handle it."

"Then they can always reach me over this ear piece and I can fly back in a hurry."

"I guess but we may need a few supplies before we leave."

"Sure then we meet back in your room tonight so we can sneak out."

"Ok."

During the day Rex and Taylor grab the things they need. Then they went out to talk to Noah and tell him about their plan.

"What! You guys are planning to run away from Providence. The place with high-tech computers that can track your every move."

"Well if you put it like that you making it seem like it's a bad idea" said Taylor while drinking her pop that she got from the vending machine.

"That because it is a bad idea."

"Come on Noah, Taylor needs to clear her mind and with all the cameras watching her and guards controlling the E.V.O there how can she do that."

"I know but how do you think you guys can pull this off."

"We don't but we can try" said Taylor.

Noah looked at her with a doubting look.

"Noah, all this time I been searching for clues but I always end up with nothing, now that I have one I don't know what to do and maybe on this trip it can help me decide if I should find out who I am or just leave it all behind" said Taylor while she was looking down.

Noah stared at her then let out a big sigh." Ok. I'll try to help as much as I can. If they ask I tell them that I don't know where you guys are and warn you if they looking or not."

"Thanks, I knew that I can count on you" said Rex while patting him on his back.

"Yeah whatever just knows that you guys owe me one?"

"You can't just do this from the kindness of your heart."

Noah looked at Rex." No."

Taylor hugs Noah tight." Thank you so much." Then she tosses her can in the garbage.

"But who's going to tell you what happening inside."

"Oh crap I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry I have a guy who will help" said Rex.

Back at Providence

"No way"

"But Bobo only you can do it, they think something up if Noah keeps coming up here when we not around" said Rex.

"I'm not going to be you guys look out."

"Would you do it for a box of pizza" said Taylor while smiling.

"No."

"Then how about three boxes of pizza."

Bobo turn around and looked at Taylor.

"I guess if it's for a good cause just let me know when you guys are leaving" said Bobo walking out of Rex's room.

"Wow how you know that well work."

"I saw it off of Scooby Doo, I thought if it works for a dog it may work on a pizza – loving chimp as well."

At night Rex, Taylor and Bobo were in Taylor room.

"Do we have everything?"

"Yea, snacks and money" said Rex.

"Wait, where did you get the money from?"

"I got it Six and doctor Holiday rooms without them knowing."

"Nice, let's go."

"Wait, where my pizza" said Bobo

"Don't worry it right here and I throw in a fourth box for thank you."

"Thanks and be careful kid."

"Thank you Bobo, I would hug you but I been told that you don't wash your hand after coming from the bathroom."

"That true."

"Gross."

"Come on" said Rex

Rex and Taylor snuck out of Providence and making sure the alarms don't go off. Then when they made it outside Rex built his bike and Taylor hop on the back of it and they both ride off through the night.

"Hey Rex why did you wanted to come with me, I couldn't leave on my own."

"I don't know maybe because I wanted an adventure as well."

"Wait, bashing E.V.O night and day is not thrilling enough for you."

"Nope."

"Or are you just worried that I wouldn't come back to Providence."

"Yeah I was but now I can keep an eye on you and just follow you anywhere you need to go but when you're done I bringing you back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Taylor as she hold onto him tight and thought. "Thank you Rex."

**Abysus**

"Next time when we see Rex and Taylor we need to bring them both back here."

"Van Kleiss why do you need both Taylor and Rex. Why not Rex, what so special about Taylor" said Biowolf.

"Because Taylor has unbelievable power that can change this world."

"Does this involve in Project X.?"

"Yes."

"Was she part of it?"

"Quite the opposite."

"How so."

"She wasn't involved in Project X, she is Project X."

**A/N" Well that the end of this chapter how you enjoy it. Leave a Review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm back sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Generator Rex but I do own OC characters.

Chapter 7 -Remember

The next morning Rex and Taylor was on the clear open rode enjoying their freedom. Taylor was enjoying the cool breezes going through her hair and the warm sun reflecting off her face but she couldn't shake the feeling that something is going to happen.

Rex turned around and saw her concern face. "Hey what wrong".

"I have a feeling that something bad about to happen."

"Oh please, Taylor, their nothing here except open land, what's going happen ". After Rex said that an E.V.O appear and started to attack the bike. When one of the E.V.O that looks like a savage wolf hit the bike again both Taylor and Rex fell off and started to roll against the road. When they stop rolling Rex looked up and rubs his head.

"Hey are you alright."

Taylor gave Rex a blank looked " Rex we was knock off the bike while it was still moving and went head first down on solid concrete, DO I LOOK ALRIGHT" she yelled. "See this always happen when someone says "What's going to happen or what will go wrong or."

"Ok you were right" said Rex cutting her off.

"Thank you" said Taylor as she stood up and swings her hand, moving the E.V.O out of the way while Rex does the rest.

When the E.V.O ran off Rex was curious on how the E.V.O knew where they were but shook it off like it was nothing. He built his bike again and continued the ride of freedom.

**Back at Providence **

"Where are they" ask Six and Holiday as they stared down Bobo.

"You need to be a little more specific, who is this "they" that you speak of" said Bobo.

"Rex and Taylor" said Holiday.

"Oh, they may be out with Noah."

"We check and he said that they're with you "said Six.

"Um well" said Bobo as he looks around trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Fine, if you won't tell us then we just track them with the chip we implanted in their phone" said Holiday as she starts walking towards her computer. Bobo rush over to her laptop and shut the top of it.

"You don't need to do that, let the two be alone for a while."

"So you know where they are" ask Six.

"Yeah, Rex thought that the girl needed some time to think and how can they think in here so they went out together."

"Well I just call in to see if they ok" said Holiday but Bobo snatch her phone.

"You can't do that."

"But you said they just went out" said Six looking curiously at Bobo.

"Yeah they did but on a… date, right date and you don't want to disturb the two love birds right."

"Oh" said Doctor Holiday. "Alright will leave them be but make sure they don't come back late."

"Will do. "

Six and Holiday went back to work as Bobo walked out the room.

"Did you believe him" ask Six.

"Nope."

"Didn't think so."

"I bet they're just hanging out at the beach again and don't want to be bother."

"That sound much more believable then that."

Bobo went back into Rex's room and started to call him.

In a nearby town Rex and Taylor was enjoying the sights. Even though in was a small quite town it still had it perks. The food they had was delicious and the stores had nice clothes. Throughout the whole day Rex and Taylor was enjoying themselves and Taylor was finally stop thinking what going to happen and start enjoying what happening now.

"It getting late, how about we stay in a room for the night" said Rex.

Taylor blush a little but then snap out of it "sure".

They receives their room key in went into their room. When Rex open the door, Taylor was shocked by seeing a big bedroom with two separate beds, a big bathroom and an open balcony showing off the night sky. Rex looked at Taylor then realized it was her first time in the hotel and started to laugh at her. She snaps out of her shocked and pouted at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Sorry but you surprised face is priceless"

"But your stupid face never change" she said as she toss a pillow in his face.

They continue tossing and hitting the pillow at each other until Rex phone ring. He picks up his phone right when Taylor hit him with the pillow and knocking off his bed making him fall to the floor.

"I win" she said with both of her arm in the air. He pop back up and yelled "no I have a phone call I want a rematch. Hello."

"Hey kid how your date."

"Date" yelled Rex.

"Date "asks Taylor.

Rex put his phone on speaker and lay it on the bed.

"What date?" ask Taylor.

"I told Six and Holiday that you two was on a romantic moonlight date."

"Hey monkey, lie again."

"I'm a chimp."

"Why would you use that excuse" ask Rex.

"I couldn't think of anything else, what you think they won't buy it"

Taylor and Rex looked at each for a while then quickly looked away and yelled "NOPE".

"Well you told me to cover for you, you never ask me to do a good job at it."

"Let's just hope they think that were at the beach and don't want to be bother" said Taylor having her hand covering her eyes with embarrassment.

"Now that sound more believable then what you said" said Rex.

"Whatever, I just called to tell you that soon they going to trace your location so are careful."

"Don't worry I already kill the gps in our phone when Noah called us early" said Rex.

"Speaking of which, you owe me a new phone Bobo, when I let you borrow it that time I didn't know you kill the screen and everything else along with it."

"Well this is kind of your fault. "

"How?"

"Who let an irresponsible monkey use a phone?"

"But you can use pistols and drive a high-tech weapon loaded truck."

"Your point."

"I'm done; I'm going to take a shower "said Taylor as she walked to the bathroom.

"Goodnight" said Bobo in a sweet tone voice.

"Night" she said as she was closing the door "evil monkey".

Rex laughs and took the phone off the speaker.

"Look at you stepping up kid" said Bobo.

"What you mean."

"In the same room, at night, alone."

"Shut up" he said while hanging up on him.

At night Taylor was having the same dream but this time it was different. She was in a lab. While she was there she notices a clipboard that had papers on it mentioning Project X. Then she heard her name and looked up watching a little girl that was in front of a large machine with three people standing around her.

"_It's going to be ok Taylor_. "

"That me" thought Taylor and continued to watch.

"_But mommy._"

"_Listen to your mother, this machine will help you._ "

"_Daddy._ "

"That my mom and dad but who is."

The third person in the lab coat walked up to young dream Taylor and look at her.

"That the girl from before_" _she thought again.

"_Trust your parents, this machine helped me and_ _now it's going to help you."_

"_Gabriella."_

"_Come on now Taylor, have I ever lied to you we been together since you were a baby and I will always protect like I promise."_

"So that who she is. "

The young Taylor walked in the machine but something went wrong. A big explosion and a bright light hit the controls.

"_Oh no what's going on?"_

"_I don't know something going on with the controls."_

"_The machine is_ _malfunctioning."_

"_Stop it our daughter in there."_

Then a big fire set out and an explosion blew up the lab. When the fire went down, the doors of the machines open with little Taylor slowly walking out of it.

"_Mommy, Daddy, Gabriella." _

The young girl walked around and pick up her mother necklace and started to cry.

"_Mommy "_

"_Taylor we have to go."_

"_Gabriella, where are we going?"_

Taylor quickly awakens from her sleep and woke up Rex in the process. When Rex turns on the lights he saw tears coming out Taylor eyes.

"What's wrong" he said while getting out his bed and walking near her.

"Rex I remember" was all she said as she started to cry in Rex's arms.

The next morning Rex and Taylor was back on the rode but Taylor was quiet the whole time. Rex couldn't handle the silences so he drove to a spot where he knows she would love. When they arrive Taylor looked around and saw open land around her with an amazing view of the beautiful ocean. Rex sat right next to her.

"How about telling me what you remember. "

"When I was young, I was very sick so my parent put me in a machine that they invented to heal all kinds of cold, illness, disease you name it, it can heal it. Also that girl we saw at the party, her name is Gabriella, she went in the machine and was heal easily."

"So what happen?"

"After I enter a blast of light hit the machine and mess it up, destroying the lab and everything a long with it except the machine. Surprisingly I survive but my parent didn't."

"But how did Gabriella survive?"

"She told me that machine had a catch. It will heal you but it will give you an extraordinary gift so she shields herself from the blast."

"Wow."

"She also told me that when I was in their something affected my body and made have given me more gifts than usual. She looks into it in a different lab and called it Project X."

"Wait, so you're Project X"said Rex with a shock expression.

Taylor nodes her head.

Rex stands up and pulls Taylor up with him.

"Listen, what had happen to you and your parents is sad but I hope you're not given up because of this" he said looking concern" because if you are this is not the Taylor I know".

Taylor smiled "of course not, who do you think I am something like this won't stop me."

"Good."

"But I do want to know what cause me to lose my memory in the first place."

"That's a good question …what don't tell me we have too. "

"Yeah, sorry but afraid this road trip is over. "

"What but we just started."

"I know but Providence may have what I need and plus they had to found out that we ran away". After Taylor said that a big ship appears over them and it was Providence.

Taylor looked up then back at Rex "see."

"I guess" pouted Rex but before they went onto the ship Taylor quickly kiss Rex on the check and ran toward the ship right pass Six before he can speak.

Rex looked shocked then smiled "so she can be cute at times." Six walked towards him.

"What Happen?"

"Something good but now not the time for that"

On the ship heading to Providence Rex catch Six up on everything. At the Providence entrance the group walked out of the ship and notice Bobo and Doctor Holiday waiting for them.

"Is everyone ok "said Holiday?

"Yes nothing …" but before Taylor can finish she fainted on the ground.

"What the, Taylor "said Rex but before they can get close to her and a person appears kneeling in front of Taylor on both of her knees.

"Who are you" said Six about to attack.

"Wait Six" said Rex as he stopped him "are you Gabriella? "

"Yes and I think it time for you all to know the truth on why Taylor lost her memory."

A/N: That the end hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad you're still here. Thank for reading my story so far, here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex but I do own the OC.**

**Chapter 8 – The Truth **

Six put away his sword; walks up to Taylor and lifted her up in his arms. "Follow me." Everybody follow Six towards the main area of Providence and laid Taylor down on the table. Rex stared at Taylor motionless body.

"Don't worry, she only asleep" said Gabriella as she walk closer to Taylor and rubs her hair. "I'm so happy that she okay."

"What do you mean" ask doctor Holiday.

"Yea and what do you mean about we should learn the truth" said Bobo.

Gabriella looks away from Taylor and look at the group.

"After I saw Taylor at the party I was over joyed seeing that she is alive."

"There you go again, what you mean about her being alive is she being followed or something" ask Rex angrily worried about his friend. Six step in front of Rex to calm him down and look back at Gabriella.

"Start from the beginning, we already knows what happen to her in the past."

"No, you don't, well not complete "said Gabriella as she walks away from Taylor. "Yes there was an explosion but when Taylor told you that story she only told you what she knows. It was a blast that hit the controls that started a fire and destroyed the lab but the fire wasn't the one who kill her parents and all the other scientists. It was the man who was after us, we were too close to the truth and they wanted to end the program. "

"What program" ask doctor Holiday.

"What people" ask Six.

"No one really knows who they are but when Taylor went into the machine all this time she thought she was really sick but that wasn't true. When she was a baby her parents and I use to work with that organization but at that time we thought we were helping people. Until Taylor turned ten years old, she was playing in the lab and one of the worker s saw her and took her on the table and gave her a shot in the arm. When I saw him doing that it was too late to snatch away from him. Every single drop that was in that tube went into Taylor.

"What did he inject her with" ask doctor Holiday.

"It was something he was working on. Trying to make him invincible so he won't be affected."

"Affected by what "ask Rex.

"Nanites."

Everybody was shocked. Rex was at most surprised after learning his family was the one who created the nanites in the first place.

"He wanted to test it out, not on animal but on an actually human so he took the chance. Since then we left the place and started our study called Project X, which you already know it's Taylor. That machine we put her in was analyzing her body and trying to heal her but it didn't work because once it started they destroyed the lab with an air strike. Luckily the machine protected her; her parents and I was able to make it towards the exact replica next to it. When it starts too settled down we got out and search for Taylor but men were firing their weapons and hit both her parents. I found Taylor and escape. Now after all these years..."

"You been lying to me" said Taylor wakening up and cutting off Gabriella sentence. Everybody quickly turn towards her while she was sitting up straight and listening to her story.

"Taylor I didn't mean to but"

"No it okay" she said "I know you only did it to protect me and I'm not mad, I'm not that type of girl to worry on such things like that but I am curious, how did I lose my memory in the first place."

Everybody including Gabriella smiled at her.

"The organization found us again and we ran for it. I told you to leave me behind because I trip."

"But I didn't want too right so my dream was a memory."

"Yes but you felled down and they caught up to you, I wanted to help but before I can you suddenly disappear, they thought the worst and assume that you was dead but I knew it wasn't that."

Taylor hops off the table and stretch her arms. "Okay so after I move to a new place my memory left because the shock I was in."

"Ha! You move but left your memory behind "said Bobo.

"Oh shut up. Anyway what happen to the people who were after me, are they still looking."

"No, after you left I follow the men thinking they know where you were at the time but when they thought you was dead the whole program was shut down and the guy that injected you, turns out he became an E.V.O."

"Wow that was convent, who knew my death, can change a lot."

Rex walked up to Taylor.

"Don't say it like that. No one here wants you dead" he yelled. Taylor stared at Rex for a while then smiled.

"I never did say I want to, I have too much things to do here on earth so you just have to deal with it."

"Deal with what?"

"That there now two fighting teens at Providence."

Rex laughed "I guess but I'm still the best. "

"Yeah right, you keep forgetting on how we met when I was the one who save you."

"That was an off day for me."

"And the day after that and the week after that."

"Shut up."

Taylor laughs at Rex while Gabriella just watches how happy she is.

"So Gabriella now that you found Taylor, are you going to take her away from Providence "said Six.

Everybody went quiet and looked at both her and Taylor.

"That's Agent Six for ya, always know how to quiet the crowd into dead silence but he right." Taylor walked towards Gabriella "do I have go? "

Gabriella smiled "of course not, I see that this is your new home; your parents would be proud seeing you using your gifts and helping the people."

Taylor hugs Gabriella "thank you so much. "

"And plus I don't want to separate you from your new boyfriend."

"Who? the chimp?"

"No."

"The man in green. "

"No."

"The dude who keep popping out of nowhere."

"Wait who never mind, No him, Rex."

"What. No way, Rex doesn't think of me like that well I don't think he does. "

"Just because you lost your memory doesn't mean you lost your senses, I only been here for 2 hours and I already realize that he likes you."

"What are you my noisy little sister? "

Taylor looked at Rex messing around with Bobo and thought to herself all the things he did to help her. "But he is sweet, kind and handsome."

"But I don't want you staying up all night with that boy alone they may look sweet now but they can be tricky."

"Ok wait how did you come from being my noisy sister to my over protective mother."

"But you know he does look fun to be with. "

"Please pick a personality and stick with it."

Gabriella laughs and Taylor started to laugh with her until, suddenly a black and red portal appear under Gabriella.

"What the?"

"It Breach" yelled doctor Holiday.

"What "said Taylor?

Breach reach out and grab Gabriella ankle and pull her down until Taylor grabs her hand but quickly release when Skalamander started shooting crystals at her. Then Gabriella disappears.

"What just happen" said Taylor.

"It's was the Pack, they took her" said Rex. Taylor stands up and looked at them.

"But why, what does he have to gain by having Gabriella."

"You" said Six.

"Me?"

"That's right, remember Van Kleiss knew about Project X, he knew about you so he trying to lure you in by taking Gabriella" said Doctor Holiday.

"But he won't get it "said white knight popping on the computer screen.

"There he goes again" whisper Taylor to herself.

"We won't let Van Kliess get a hold of Project X."

"But sir, he has Gabriella who knows what he'll do to her" said Six.

"He right we need a plan" said Holiday.

"We need you go and get her "said Rex.

"I'm with the kid" said Bobo.

"You need to listen to my orders and stand down "said White Knight.

"Then what about the girl" said Six.

"Sacrifice one to save hundreds"

"What" said Rex? Taylor walked up closer to the screen.

"Listen good because I have three things I like you to know. One, stops calling me Project X because my name is Taylor Night. Two, no one should ever sacrifice someone's else's life defiantly from a men who don't even get out of his little office and last but not least I don't take order from no one who not even smart enough to see that there is always a way to help and save the world. So I going to borrow your ship and fly over to Abyss to get back the person who protected me for sixteen years and if you have anything else to say you better choose wisely" she said as a fire ball appear in her right hand.

It was quiet at first until he said "Take Rex and Six with you for back up."

"Thank you "she said as she ran towards the ship with Rex, Six and Bobo behind her.

"Who knew this girl can be scary" said Bobo walking in the ship.

"I did "says Six as he started up the ship and flew to Abyss. On the way there Rex and Taylor was sitting in the back while Six and Bobo take the controls.

"She going to be fine Taylor."

"I hope so Rex, I really hope so."

At Abyss Breach and Skalamander was bringing in Gabriella.

"What do you want from me "ask Gabriella?

"Oh nothing, your just the bait to lure Rex and Taylor here."

"You leave Taylor alone."

"But why would I do that when I know she holds the key of controlling the world."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl been affected by something no one can describe in words all thanks to you."

"Me?"

"Yes, while you were only trying to protect her, the thing she was injected with was growing stronger every day in her body. If only you stop the experiment, she wouldn't have become this way but you didn't."

"How do you know all this?"

"I did a little reading "he said holding up the Project X flies.

"You don't need me after you have Taylor so why take me hostage."

Van Kleiss walked up to Gabriella. "Oh no, not a hostage my friend, your our new recruiter."

Arriving at Abyss there was no E.V.O waiting or attacking. The group walked into the castle and saw Van Kleiss and the Pack around him.

"Where here Van Kleiss" said Rex.

"Yeah so give us back Gabriella" said Taylor.

"Not a problem, oh Gabriella" he said but when they turned around they saw an E.V.O.

"Who is this, I said I want Gabriella not him" said Taylor.

"Look closely that E.V.O there is your friend Gabriella."

"What" said Taylor?

**A/N: That's the end and I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
